1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a cosmetic emulsion composition formulated to decrease facial shine known also as gloss.
2. The Related Art
Women prefer cosmetics that impart a matte appearance. The matte finish overcomes the shiny effect engendered by greasy skin, particularly under hot and humid conditions. Absorbent fillers such as talc, silica, kaolin and other inorganic particulates have been used to achieve the effect by their optical properties.
Cosmetic formulations themselves have components which contribute to the undesirable appearance of facial shine. These are usually hydrophobic ingredients which include fatty alcohols, fatty esters and fatty acids. These components can be minimized through use of less gloss inducing hydrophobic carriers such as the silicones. Organic sunscreens contribute to the problem. Where high levels of Sun Protection Factor (SPF) are necessary, there is no ready substitute for organic sunscreens. One approach to minimizing the level of these ingredients is reported in U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,961 (Dobkowski et al.). Therein are disclosed relatively viscous lotion and cream products. A boost in SPF is achieved by use of large particle size organic sunscreen agents. This allows formulating with relatively lower levels of the organic sunscreen. There is no disclosure as to whether gloss has been reduced through these measures.
Focus of the present invention was to achieve reductions in facial gloss despite formulations which require oily components, especially organic sunscreen agents.